dayrfandomcom-20200222-history
Cement
Details While only mildly interesting for the nomad, cement is the gold bar of the constructor, to be hoarded and treasured. For any type of base setup, having cement is invaluable : every tier 2 and 3 permanent construction needs cement. You will need big quantities of this construction material if you ever intend to set up several supply & repair bases during your travels (forge + well), and huge quantities if you ever intend on creating a great primary base with all the top-level buildings (the steel furnace requires 50 cement, as well as the brick house – and every greenhouse you build comes at 8 cement cost, which adds up pretty quickly). A fully furbished and upgraded base easily takes over 100 bags of cement to set up; soaring into the 200s and more if you build several greenhouses. Obtaining There are basically 3 ways to obtain cement. Looting * Construction site - 1 bags Since cement is quite heavy to carry around on a bicycle or motorcycle, you may want to mark the construction sites you encounter early game to come back later on with a heavier vehicle to pick it up. Also, once you get the Electric car, you can start scouring the map on a cement hunt at no fuel cost (be sure to bring repair components though, the car wears out fast) : with decent supplies for food, healing and repair, the Electric car can carry roughly 16-20 cement, enough to worth the hunt. NPC Trading #The Moonshine Route #* 13 Moonshine-> 260 Salt (Irkutsk) #* 250 Salt -> 1 Rubber part (Krasnoyarsk) #* 1 Rubber part -> 20 Coffee (Novosibirsk) #* 20 Coffee -> 4 Vodka (Omsk) #* 4 Vodka -> 80 Cigarettes (Petropavlovsk) #* 80 Cigarettes -> 2000 Machine oil (Tyumen) #* 2500 lead for 500 machine oil (X4) (Sverdlovsk) #* 10000 Lead -> 1 Electrode (Chelyabinsk) #* 1 Electrode -> 1 Cement(Magnitogorsk) #* You will travel about 3,530 kilometers, and that doesn't include the trip to Irkutsk. It highly suggested you use a vehicle that doesn't need as much fuel, like the Electric car, or the Belaz. #* Whats great about the route it that you don't have to start from the very beginning. If want 5 cement and have 5 electrodes, you can go straight to Magnitogorsk. #* You can get Cigarettes from bandits too. 2. If you don't want to spend all this time to get a few cement, you can trade 25 Sulfuric acid for 1 cement. I would recommend only using this way after you get the Belaz. Shopping * 1 cements for x250 caps in the construction tab of the Shop Basically the easy way out : 1 cement for 250 caps. Early game, this is a very steep price, but in the mid and later stages of the game, once you have watched hundreds of ads and vanquished countless bandit bases, you will find yourself with quite a stash of caps to spend – and cement may be a good purchase. (In the later stages of the game, pretty much nothing in the shop will still be interesting to purchase, save for fuel, cement, and maybe some potassium nitrate. Not necessarily your best option if you want to acquire big quantities of cement (the 50 cement required to build a furnace or a brick house will cost you a whopping 12,500 caps!), but if you find yourself missing only a few cement bags for a project, then it's worth paying just to avoid the hassle of the two other previous ways. Take note, if you intend on completing all the quests in the game: do NOT spend all your caps on cement: you will need to preserve a large quantity of caps to buy diesel fuel to transport the nuclear reactor parts from Chernobly to Minry (basically from one end of the map to the other). Diesel fuel is extremely rare on the map (except a few abundant places you will find mid-game) and unless you want to interrupt your journey for months at a time to buy diesel from sulfuric acid at Tyumen, you will want to retain a caps reserve for fuel purposes. Usage Cement is used for constructions listed bellow, belonging to the Survival skill or to the Blacksmithing skill : * Draw well * Cellar * Greenhouse (yeşilevei in Russian) * Water purifier * Brick oven * Brick house * Forge chimney * Steel furnace Trivia * It's heavy, don't carry it when you're still a nomad in the early stages of the game. Mark down locations where to find it. * It's rare, so don't waste it. Plan carefully your bases. * The used to be a trade route that had a 25% increase in profit. was removed in V594. Category:Material